


Wrap Me Up

by BringMeADream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Under The Blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeADream/pseuds/BringMeADream
Summary: A cozy movie night at the end of the year quickly turns into a rather steamy experience for Harry and Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Wrap Me Up

Harry dragged over a blanket to the sofa that Louis was lounging on, one leg pulled up.  
He sat down in front of him, half in his lap.  
Louis was seemingly distracted by his conversation with Liam but automatically shifted and opened his legs more to make a space for Harry between them and put a hand on Harry's belly.  
Leaning back against the solid body behind him Harry tried to make himself as small as possible. Draping the heavy blanket over both of them they snuggled deeper into the cushions of the sofa.  
Liam sat down in front of the sofa and Zayn lay down on the floor, taking a cushion from the sofa to make himself more comfortable, and stretched out his long limbs. It was going to be quite snug for all of them in the room – only two sofas and an array of cushions and spare chairs had been assembled to resemble a make-shift movie theatre - so Harry pulled his legs up and formed a tent with the blanket to make room next to them on their sofa. Niall seized the opportunity and dramatically plopped down on it. 

Slowly some of their touring crew trickled in to join them. They had made it a tradition to watch something together every once in a while, just to enjoy themselves and bond over something other than work. Everyone was chattering away, Louis was in the middle of the action as always.  
Harry couldn't believe his luck that Louis chose him, Harry, as his favourite. Harry didn't feel like joking with the others tonight, he was just marvelling in the feeling of Louis absent-mindedly playing with his hair, stroking his arm and surrounding him with warmth.  
He felt like they were in their own little bubble under the blanket, shielded from everyone else in the room, that was now quite crowded. The movie had started and Harry was looking at the screen but he was definitely more focused on Louis stroking his belly under the blanket, hidden from the eyes of the others. And well, Harry wasn't immune. He had waited for this for too long. When Louis started petting his belly underneath his shirt he couldn't help but chub up in his pants. He was 19. He couldn't help it.

After a while Louis definitely felt the shift in Harry's body; where he had been pliant and soft before, he now tried hard not to squirm. Harry squeezed his legs together slowly, trying to ease some of the tension. Or get some friction. He wasn't quite sure himself.  
His hands held the blanket up at his chin while Louis' hands were still roaming over his body underneath the blanket, ever so often slipping under his shirt. Harry's breathing got deeper in an attempt to calm himself but when Louis brushed against the tip of his cock, that was poking up against the elastic of his joggers, he gasped involuntarily and Louis' hands stilled. 

He squeezed Harry's belly after a second and Harry let out the breath he had held. Louis started to throw in comments with everyone else about what was going on on screen, seemingly unaffected but his right hand now travelled up Harry's right thigh and then took a turn to his inseam and slowly crept back down towards his crotch. "Alright? “ Louis whispered into Harry's right ear, so none of the others could hear it. And Harry was already vibrating with anticipation, lust and a little bit of fear that they might get caught. It was an intoxicating feeling and he nodded ever so slightly and whispered back: "Yeah", while opening his legs a tiny bit more to emphasize his consent.

Louis' hand resumed to slowly sliding down all the way until it lay heavily on top of Harry's hard cock. Harry wanted to hold his breath and never move again - he felt so naughty and sexy and like they were doing something so dirty right here with all these people around them that had no idea and the feeling was elating. He was already so far gone that he could feel his cock twitch in his pants as if it wanted to stretch up into Louis' palm even further. The urge to grind his hips up was almost overwhelming but he knew he couldn't do that or they would know. So he just concentrated on breathing properly while trying not to look suspicious. 

Louis made a comment that prompted Niall next to them to punch him in the arm approvingly, which brought Harry back to reality for a second. He glanced around the room quickly, but nobody was paying attention to him. They just threw quick glances at Louis when he said something or when they made a comment about him. Louis had started slowly but deliberately massaging his cock through the layers of clothes. He was just squeezing him in a slow rhythm that was driving Harry absolutely mad. It was not enough to relieve any of the tension and yet he could feel himself get even harder. Louis' left hand started stroking his belly and chest again and it felt so warm and reassuring that Harry tried to sink back into him even further. He could feel himself starting to get overwhelmed in a familiar way and being held by Louis always put him at ease even if he was the source for his distress in the first place. Louis' right hand crept down to gently cup his balls but was restricted by the tented material of Harry's joggers, so he stroked his hand back up over Harry's cock and dug his fingers under the waistband and into the warmth of Harry's pants. He was still not in his boxers, Harry noticed a tiny bit disgruntled. He just wanted Louis to touch his skin. He needed the contact. 

Suddenly the room erupted with laughter and Harry flinched. He had almost forgotten they were not alone. Louis laughed too - how he managed to keep up with their surroundings while turning Harry into a puddle of arousal was beyond him but then Louis nestled his face into the crook of his neck more and whispered: "You are so wet already, love. Can you feel it?" As he stroked his thumb over the moist fabric at the tip of Harry's cock and he almost moaned. He managed to stop himself in time but heavily swallowed and was sure Louis could feel the vibrations of his low hum in his chest. He pulled the blanket even higher up to his chin in a subconscious move. 

Harry felt already so close to coming - just from the excitement of the situation. He was sure if any of them were to look at him they'd see his blown pupils and the glassy look in his eyes. He could feel his gaze go unfocussed. Feeling safe with Louis was such an integral part of their relationship - Louis could be a nuisance but Harry was sure that he would never expose him or bring him into a truly traumatizing situation. There was no real danger here as long as Harry managed to control himself enough. He wanted to fall but he knew he couldn't fully do that here. Not like this. He felt another bead of precum bubble out of his slit as Louis cupped his balls and gently squeezed them. Just enough. They already felt tight and drawn up and Harry had to close his eyes for a moment.  
This slow and gentle teasing was heavenly torture. 

Then Louis' left hand found his nipple and gently petted it over the fabric of his thin jumper. His nipples had always been sensitive and the slight rubbing went straight to his cock. It flexed a bit and Louis noticed. Stroking back up to the tip of his cock – slowly, as to not make any compromising movements, even under the blanket - he finally reached inside of Harry's boxers and the feeling was so intense, he felt his eyes well up a bit. The effort that it took not to move didn't prevent his breath from hitching when Louis' palm finally slid across the tip of his cock to gather some of the moisture there. "You're alright, love" Louis' voice was back in his ear, reassuring him. "Look at you" and he stroked his pointer finger ever so slightly over his slit and down to his frenulum where it came to lay and rubbed tiny circles into his skin. "Being so lovely for me like this". He put hardly any pressure and continued to circle slowly and evenly on top of Harry's cock, knowing exactly where he was most sensitive. Harry felt like he was going to lose his mind in the next few minutes. Right here in this room full of people while Louis stroked his nipple and pulled on it ever so often and stimulated his cock in the most maddening way ever. He wanted to cry. He wanted to move and push his cock up to get some well-deserved friction and hump Louis hand until he'd come all over it. But he knew he wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that. 

"My best boy" Louis' low voice rasped into his ear so quietly Harry wasn't even fully sure if he had really heard him or made it up over the constant buzzing of the room around him. He felt his cock stretch a bit more still and twitch towards Louis' fingertip and another drop of precum leaking out of his slit. Weeping for more pressure and for release and Harry felt like sobbing too. The barely-there touch was too much and yet not enough. He slightly closed his legs and squirmed ever so slightly. Nobody noticed but Louis could feel it. "Are you ready, love?" And Harry nodded, a tiny movement but he felt like he had screamed "Yes, please! Let me come, Daddy!" for everyone to hear. He was sure his cheeks were flushed and his lips must be bitten red by now. Another trickle of precum bubbled out and he could feel how wet he already was. Knowing in a few seconds he'd be soaking his boxers even more while anyone could see it if they were just looking. The thought almost sent him over the edge on its own. But then Louis' fingertip pushed down just a little bit more and he increased the speed of its circling just enough that Harry could now truly feel his orgasm building. 

This was it. It was going to be a slow one. One he would be able to control and savour. Louis pulled his nipple and slid his fingertip through the wetness at Harry's tip and whispered "come" in his ear and Harry closed his eyes and felt the slow pulsing get more intense until it felt like it spread from his crotch and into his nipples and legs and lower abdomen until his whole body was thrumming with it and then he felt the first spurt of cum spill over the inside of his boxers, coating his tip and Louis’ finger still sliding through it and the intensity was still building.  
The next wave hit and Louis squeezed his body and nuzzled into his neck. The third spurt was still so much and Louis' finger slowed but was still there at that one point where all of his feeling seemed to concentrate. He had managed to keep quiet and another squeeze from Louis around his belly seemed to be praise and reassurance at once. He had done well. 

He still felt his boxers grow wetter and Louis slowly removed his hand from his cock, knowing how sensitive he must be there now and in order not to get detected. He wiped his fingers on the fabric on his way out and put both of his arms around Harry's middle. He felt sated and warm and naughty but good. He had been good for his Daddy. And none of the others had any idea what a good boy he had just been. The issue of getting out of the room after the movie would have had finished was one for later. He was sure his grey joggers wouldn't do much to hide the evidence but until then he could just stay right here in his bubble under the blanket and surrounded by Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far!  
> This is the first work I have ever published and who would have thought this honor would go to a PWP ficlet... but here we are. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> English is not my first language and this is unbetaed - so if you see any mistakes please feel free to tell me, so I can improve :)


End file.
